Beauty of the heart
by potterfan2006
Summary: The bond that was broken is alive again in another due to an accident that broght two closer together. i suck at summeries but the story is good so please read...On Hold Till Further Notice!
1. Chapter 1

**Note to Readers:** Ok. A friend and I had this story up but then I took it down because I wanted to make some minor adjustments to all chapters. Now I am working this on my own so please bare with me on this I would like to thank my beta reader Jessi (krillball6) for all her hard work. I don not own any of the original characters. I only own Eva and some minor characters. Any flames will be used to make popcorn.

**Chapter 1 – The Accident**

Our story begins in New York City in the year 2004 when a former French national came to start her new life.

It was early one summer day when Eva Beart was on her way to work when something tragic happened. She was slammed into by an SUV. She swerved off of the road and into a derange ditch near Central Park. Then out of the shadows came a cloaked man to see what or who had invaded his home.

What he found was a trashed black Jeep grand Cherokee.

Vincent walked over to the Jeep and looked in. He saw a startling sight, Eva was covered in blood and her head was pillowed by the air bag. She wasn't moving and she was not breathing. Vincent - knowing all that his father had taught him about medicine - knew he had to get her help so he went around to her side of the car and tried to open it but only exceeded in ripping it off the hinges.

He tossed the door aside and reached in and put his arms under her neck and legs then he gently pulled her out. He knew that he had to hurry or she was going to loose her life. He could not let that happen to another innocent soul…just like it happened to Catharine. For it had only been yesterday that he lost Catharine. He couldn't save her but he thought that if he saved this girl, he would be doing something to honor the memory of the one he loved most dearly.

He turned from the carnage and ran to the nearest hospital that happened to the St. Vincent's hospital. Gently he laid her down. He backed out into the shadows and watched as almost immediately she was taken into the hospital. Then he turned and went back to the underground hoping beyond all hope that she would survive.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don not own any of the original characters. I only own Eva and some minor characters. Any flames will be used to make popcorn.

**Chapter 2- Life Goes On  
****  
**  
Its now 2007 three years after her accident and Eva is now moving from her old broken-down apartment into a nicer upper Manhattan one. What caused these changes you ask? She just graduated from NYU with a law degree. After graduation she got hired at the Manhattan DA's office which brought with it better money and better hours then her previous job as a waitress. Eva was on her way to work but little did she know that her new apartment would cause her to see some one she never met.

Vincent needed some time to think, he was feeling lonely most days. He felt the loss of Catharine less and less but lately he has been thinking about that girl he helped more and more. So he left three year old Jacob in his father's or in Jacob's case grandfather's capable hands. He ventured to the one place where he felt the connection to Catharine most clearly – her apartment that had long ago been abandoned. Once he got there he got the shock of his life. The apartment was no longer empty. It had in it what appeared to be cardboard boxes. He was angry, he wanted to know what or who was moving in and defiling his dear sweet Catharine's apartment. So he decided to go into the apartment and check out for himself what this new person was like.

He walked up to the first box and it was labeled "Breakables" he then walked over to a smaller box sitting on top of a old wooden table and that box was labeled "me and my modeling photo's ". He pulled the top off the box off and an old photo fell out. What he saw in it startled him a bit. He saw a young woman on the beach with blue eyes and red lips. She had brown hair that was down. She was wearing a black bikini bottom but was topless with her hands covering her breasts. He decided he had seen enough. He took the photo, put it in his pocket then he slipped out of the apartment and into the shadows to go and see his father.

His father was in the library chamber reading a book of old nursery rhymes to Jacob when Vincent came storming in. His father noticed the look on Vincent's face and got up and put Jacob in the playpen to play. He walked over to Vincent and asked, "What's wrong?" Vincent said nothing, just handed him the photo that he found. He looked at it, shook his head then asked, "Where did you find this Vincent?"

"In Catherine's old apartment, someone else is moving into her apartment."

His father replied coolly, "Naturally, Vincent, life moves on. You should too, besides you have Jacob now he needs a father now that is more then just a ghost. He needs you just as much if not more then you need him. We are all a family, we need to stick together."

Vincent replied, "Father you do not understand. That apartment was a safe place for Catharine and I." Vincent opened his mouth like he is going to say more but father put up his hand to forestall any further explanation.

"My son I understand you feel like you are loosing the last peace of Catharine but you are not - you have Jacob." Before his father could say anything more Vincent turned around and walked out - leaving a very worried father in his wake.

Vincent returned to his chambers to think, "How could someone ruin our sanctuary? Who is this woman that dares to take away the last place that holds memories of my Catharine? But for some reason I feel this strong connection with this women even though I've never met her."

While Vincent was thinking, his father was outside of his son's room worrying about him. "What has happened to you Vincent? You never used to be this way." He whispered to himself. He took the photo of the young women and realized that he knew this woman. He returned to his study still clutching the photo and summoned one of the helpers.

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- See notes in chapter 1, Now on with the story and as always please read and review.

**3 - The Beginning**

After a long day at work, all Eva wanted to do was go home and fall  
asleep but she knew that she had to go to the new apartment. Why? She had to paint. Though she was lucky, Eva had the next two weeks off to get settled into her new apartment. She got in her car and left work to head over to her new place, not knowing that something was amiss.

Once she arrived at her apartment she walked over to her bedroom and looked into one of the boxes. She pulled out an old faded pair of overalls and an old red tank top. After quickly changing she then pulled her long black hair into a sloppy bun. Once that was accomplished the fun began!

She walked over to the table by the front door and grabbed a bag off  
of it. She opened the bag to reveal a paint roller, a paint tray and two  
cans of mint green paint. Taking all of the supplies over to the wall  
closest to her balcony, she set her things down on a small table there.

Before she could start painting she noticed some dark hairs on her white carpet. Eva bent down to pick them up and wondered where they were from. She knew that they were not from her dog because the hairs were too dark - her dog (a golden retriever) Benji had not been at the apartment yet anyway. "Strange." She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile down in the tunnels, Vincent was still trying to figure out  
what he was going to do. He was loosing the last place that he  
and Catharine cherished. All of a sudden he started to feel this  
pain. He clutched his chest and stumbled out of his chambers and  
started to head over to his father's study.

His father looked up to see Vincent stumble in. He got up and rushed over to Vincent's side and helped Vincent into a chair. He took the time to look at Vincent, his hair was slightly damp. "My god Vincent what happened to you?"

Vincent responded, "Father something is wrong."

His father shook his head and said, I can see that my son what is ailing you?"

Vincent looked up into father's eyes and said, "It feels like Catherine's heart beating again but how can that be?"

His father replied, "Vincent there is something that I should have told you long ago." He paused, trying to find the words. "Catherine is what we call an organ donor. That means that when she died she donated all of her organs to people who needed them. The woman who you are angry at was one of those recipients. She received Catherine's heart after a near fatal accident almost 3 years ago."

Vincent looked up at his father with a look of total shock on his  
face. He opened his mouth a few times as if he wanted to say  
something but nothing came out. He got up and turned to go but his  
father stopped him,

"Where are you going?"

He just replied, "I have to go see her."

Vincent went and walked in the shadows until he reached his  
destination – the one place that he most wanted to be. He looked out of the shadows into a window near him. What he saw was strange to him.

This girl was painting and singing - rather loudly - to her music. Vincent just stood there in the shadows and waited to see what she would do next.

Little did Vincent know that he was not alone on her balcony, he was startled when he heard a dog bark. He turned to see a golden retriever standing there on all fours barking at him.

Meanwhile Eva was in her living room carrying on and having a good  
time when her cell phone rang. It was her friends Jessica and Keri from work. She put her brush down and walked over to the balcony doors and opened them to let out the paint fumes. What startled her was when her dog Benji came running inside. Of course when he came in he just had to knock over the paint can.

She dropped her cell phone and yelled, "NO BENJI BAD DOG! VERY BAD DOG!" All the while Vincent was laughing. She then picked the phone back up and put it on speakerphone while starting to paint again.

While she was painting her friend Jessica was spouting out that  
Eva's old boyfriend Eric was back in town. She joked with her by  
saying, "So are you going to go back out with him? We put our heads  
together and got him interested in you again."

Eva just laughed at that and replied, "Really I thought that if I were to put your two heads together all I would get is a hollow sound."

After hearing that statement Vincent laughed louder then he should have and noticed that once he stooped laughing that is was quiet in the apartment.

While Vincent was laughing Eva got scared, dropped her phone and went to investigate - with a baseball bat. She first went out to the balcony to see what she could see which was nothing. She was about to brush it off when she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and came face to face with her worst nightmare. Both Vincent and Eva screamed. Eva backed away to the end of the balcony. Just as she was about to fall Vincent grabbed her around the waste and pulled her back to  
safety.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don not own any of the original characters. I only own Eva and some minor characters. Any flames will be used to make popcorn.

**Chapter 4 - Discovering**

Once the initial shock was over Eva became aware that Vincent was still holding onto her. That was when she started to get angry. She started to scream really loud for him to let her go. The sheer amount of noise that she was making hurt his sensitive animal like ears and he put her down. He backed away slowly from her and just looked at her  
curiously. She however would not back down. She stated to spit questions out a mile a minute. Starting out with the obvious, "Who the hell are you and how in hell did you get up here?" She then looked at him closely and asked in a shaky voice, "What are you?"

Upon hearing all of this Vincent knew he had two choices. He could either answer her or ask a few questions of his own or he could run. He was silent at first but he realized he could not run. So he stood his ground and answered, "My name is Vincent and I climbed up here. As to what I am I am human and a beast."

Eva was shocked to say the least. She took on a defensive posture and yelled rather loudly. "You just can't come waltzing into people's homes uninvited! It's rude and vulgar. It may be fine with some people but it surely is not with me. Now get the hell out of here and never come back!"

Vincent was taken aback to say the least. Then he got angry. "Who gave you the right to come and take mine and Catherine's safe place?"

Eva had a questing look on her face and said, "Who's Catharine? This is my place, I am renting it."

Vincent not wanting to talk any more turned around and jumped off of the balcony and fled back under ground to talk to father.

As Vincent fled to the underground he started to think about the photo  
that he found of the women who just happened to be the girl he had a confrontation with. He started to think, "How could this happen? What a coincidence that is. A woman moved in to Catherine's old apartment that just happened to receive her heart."

Once he arrived in the underground he came upon father reading to Jacob. "Father I need to speak with you." Vincent said. His father got up, gave Jacob to Jaime. She took him away to put him to bed.

After Jaime left with Jacob his father motioned for Vincent to sit down. "Now Vincent what ails you so?" asked his father.

"Father I went back to Catherine's apartment." Vincent said. "I saw that woman there and she was painting it, defiling it," said Vincent. His father tried to speak but Vincent went on talking. "At first I was mad but curious about the woman." Vincent said. "She's so different from Catherine."

"She's a handsome woman" His father said.

"Beautiful" corrected Vincent. "But I cannot accept the fact that she is ruining the only place left that reminds me of Catherine." said Vincent. "If what you say is true about this woman having Catherine's heart, why isn't this woman just like Catherine?" He asked.

His father replied, "My son just because she has Catherine's heart does not mean she carries all of Catherine's other traits. You must stop thinking that this  
woman is Catherine, plus you do not even know this woman properly. You can  
not make an assessment of her when you do not know what you are dealing with." His father said.

Vincent then started to break down in tears. The grief over Catherine's  
death finally hit Vincent and hard. "Father I do not know what to do. Please give me directions and please give me guidance," Vincent pleaded. "I need you more than ever father".

His father thought for a few moments over this amazing dilemma. "Vincent my son, think of this as an opportunity for a second chance with your true love. She may not be Catherine but she has Catherine's heart. Give this a chance. Do not  
prejudge the situation."

Later on Vincent lay on his bed thinking about his situation and his father's  
words. 'Why not give her a chance? Maybe god is giving us a second chance?'

"Maybe…just maybe."

**  
End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don not own any of the original characters. I only own Eva and some minor characters. Any flames will be used to make popcorn.

**Chapter 5- Choices**

it's been a week since the incident with the strange beast called Vincent. In the meantime Eva has fully moved in and installed a security system. Though Eva was scared she felt a connection to the beast, like she had known him. Strangely enough she hoped to see him again. She wanted answers and found herself unable to sleep or think of anything else but the strange beast. That night she went to bed and dreamed of the mysterious man beast who called himself Vincent.

The next morning Eva got herself ready to go back to work. She was really  
excited to get herself back into the mix of things. She was also going to  
use the resources at work to find out more about Vincent. As she was  
getting ready for work she got a call from her boss Jack Bright.

"Hello?" said Eva.

"Uh, Hello Eva you need to get down here right away," said Jack.

"Why is there something wrong?" asked Eva.

"Oh yes there is" said Jack quite gruffly. "You know that case with the rich Business man and the prostitutes?" Jack asked.

"Yes the business man who is harassing prostitutes and drugging them?".

"Yes, there has been new development and we need to call a meeting," said Jack

"Oh yes, I will be down there right away." Said Eva.

"Oh and Eva remember the party tonight? Well bring what you are going to wear to the office because you may not have time to go home and change."

With that Eva hung up the phone and hurried her self even more, meaning she had to skip breakfast.

Meanwhile Vincent was in the underground thinking about that woman again.  
He was also thinking about what father had said. He had a valid point; he needed to get to get to know her better. That was the exact thing Vincent was going to do - get to know her. So Vincent got up, grabbed his cloak and proceeded to go to Catherine's old apartment hoping to be able to talk to the woman again.

Meanwhile at work Eva was having a hard time with her boss Jack. Jack  
wanted Eva to go undercover as a prostitute. Eva did not want to drag up  
that part of her past. "Jack, I don't want to go undercover as a prostitute,"

"Why Eva? You are the perfect candidate for this job." Jack replied, "You're beautiful, sexy and you're French," said Jack.

"What does my nationality have to do with this situation?" She asked.

Jack looked her with an knowing look on his face. "Eva I know what you were before you came over here" Jack said. Eva was fuming with anger and was about to get up when Jack spoke. "Eva I know what I said hurt but we need you and so does those poor women".

Eva thought about it for a second. She couldn't let another prostitute be drugged and beaten. "I will do it." said Eva. Inside Eva knew she had to. She had to swallow her fears.

Meanwhile Vincent was at Catherine's old apartment again to do moreinvestigating. He looked around the apartment and came upon some mail. It was a letter from a friend. The first thing he saw was her name. Eva Beart. 'She's French.' thought Vincent. Then he saw an opened bill from the hospital laying on her coffee table. The bill was from St. Vincent's hospital. He looked more and found that is was for a surgery. Heart surgery…a heart transplant. "My god, father was right" Vincent thought.

Eva was at the district attorney's office finishing up work early when she realized that she forgot her dress at home. "Oh no". Eva got up from her desk at went to Jack's office. "Jack I forgot my dress. I am going to have to leave now if I am going to be at the party on time." Eva said.

"Alright" Jack said. "But remember, I want you looking your best so when all  
the men see you they won't be seeing how bad this party is going to be".

"I am not going to be your prize Jack." Eva said.

"My what?"

"You'll figure it out," Eva said and walked off in a huff. As she got into her car she turned on some music and raced home to get ready. While she was driving she started to cry.

Suddenly Vincent could sense that Eva was upset. It was overwhelming. This  
woman is in so much pain. Vincent started to cry himself. Through the tears  
Vincent heard the sound of the lock being fumbled with. 'Oh my god she's  
home' Vincent thought. He ran out to the balcony to hide just in time before  
Eva came in.

Meanwhile Eva came in and was met with a pair of big brown eyes.  
"Bonjour Benji" said Eva in a loving tone. "Did Jody take you on your  
walk?" Eva walked over to her dining table and saw a note from Jody then  
saw her medical bill on the same table. 'That's odd' Eva thought. 'I had  
that on the coffee table. Jody must have moved it.'

With that Eva went to get ready. She had her outfit laid out on her bed with her shoes and her jewelry. Her dress was purple satin with backdrop and a long back. In the front it was beaded with Australian crystal. It was the exact dress the character Vesper Lyn wore in Casino Royal. With that she got undressed and jumped in the shower.

Vincent heard the shower and knew Eva was in it. That gave him some time to investigate some more. As he walked around her apartment he could smell the soap she was using. 'Musk and Amber'. He mused. He walked over to her bookshelf. She had many books. North and South, Wives and Daughters by Elizabeth Gaskell, Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte, Under the Greenwood Tree by Thomas Hardy, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, The Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, The Count of Monte Cristo and the Man and the Iron Mask by Alexander Dumas and the Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. "She's a fan of the classics" He mused. "Like me."

Just then he heard the shower turn off. With that he decided to take his leave. He had been there long enough. Eva stepped out of the shower and heard a noise. She pulled on her robe to see what was. It wasn't Benji she thought. Benji was sleeping in her room. Plus Benji was deaf and couldn't hear well so Benji couldn't sense danger to too well. Eva stepped out to the living room to the opened the French doors and saw a cloaked figure about to jump off when Eva screamed. "Wait". The cloaked figure stopped and turned around. 'Oh my god, its him, its Vincent'. At first Eva was scared but then she realized that she shouldn't be. She did not know him too well but she knew he was kind and gentle. Vincent stood there and sensed that she wasn't afraid. He could sense her apprehension though. Then he spoke. "I am not going to hurt you"

"I know" Eva said.

"I am sorry for scaring that night and I am sorry for intruding into your apartment." Said Vincent. "I just have so many fond memories here with the person I loved."

"Catherine" Eva said. Hearing Catherine's name made Vincent's heart swell with pain. "You miss her a lot, don't you?" Eva said.

"Yes" Vincent said with a mellow tone. "I hear her heart beating, I feel it" With that Vincent walked over to Eva and put his hand on her chest. His hand was warm and it made her tingle all over. Suddenly Eva got scared and smacked him. Vincent growled, turned and jumped off the balcony. Eva ran to the balcony to see where he had gone but he was long gone. Eva touched her chest where Vincent had touched her. She still felt the warmth of his hand and still tingled all over. With that Eva went back inside to her apartment to change for the party.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- see notes chapter 1

**Chapter 6 – Saved**

Eva went back inside after seeing Vincent and an hour later Eva was ready  
and what her boss Jack would say, "Smoking hot". Eva picked up her keys; purse and cell phone and was soon out the door. On her way she couldn't stop thinking of Vincent. When she got to the car she heard a strange sound. Shrugging it off she moved towards her car but tripped and fell.

Her keys went flying across the parking garage. "Damn it." Eva shouted, an over-reaction yes, but she was late enough already. As she picked herself off the ground she saw two men walking towards her.

"These yours?" one of them said.

"Yes, thank you." Eva said. They looked at each other mysteriously then looked back at her. "Can I have them back please? I am kind of running late." Eva said.

"For what" said one of the men.

"A party" said Eva timidly.

"Ah, a party." One of them smiled. "Well we can have our own little party here."

Eva had a shocked looked on her face then she searched her purse and found her pepper spray. "Give me my keys." Eva said forcefully. Both of them just laughed and started playing with her keys. Eva repeated herself. "Give me my keys back – now."

Suddenly both of them grabbed her arms and a man cam out of now where. "Good job Rob and Mark". The man was wearing a hoodie and jeans with sneakers. He was rugged and mean looking. "You got yourself a pretty one" He smiled. The man started feeling her up and that's when Eva started to wiggle herself out. The man got angry and pulled out a knife. "One more move and I will slit your throat". Eva gulped and closed her eyes. Numbing herself for what horrors were going to come next.

Meanwhile Vincent was spending time with Jacob for the first time in ages. He was reading Jacob the Little Mermaid. He loved watching Jacob's face when  
reading the story, it was truly heartwarming. Then all of a sudden Vincent  
sensed trouble. He got up and gave Jacob to his father who had been listening  
to Vincent read to Jacob.

"My son what's wrong?" Father said. "Its Eva, she's in trouble." Vincent said as he as fast as he could to the parking garage. Meanwhile his father was sitting with Jacob. "Its starts again." He thought.

Eva was in hell. The men were taking their time cutting her and had already torn up her dress to the point where she there was no dress left. Eva tried to stay calm but tears where coming out in boatloads. It was like her past life in Paris all over again. She couldn't take it anymore - she had to get away. When one of the men was close enough she bit into his ear and kicked him where the sun don't shine. She then made a run for it. She didn't get very far when one of them tackled her down to the ground. The rugged man smacked her in the face and kicked her in the stomach.

"I think we have had enough of four play." He smiled evilly. "Lets get to it shall we?" With that he started to unbuckle his pants. Eva screamed with all her might and made a second attempt to run when all of a sudden she heard a roar.

The man turned around to see what or whom it was and was met with sharp  
claws. Eva saw a cloaked figure and knew it was Vincent. 'He's here' She thought. 'Thank god.' Eva was free and saw her car keys lying on the floor. She got up and ran to get them. Then she opened her car and got her baseball bat. By then it was too late Eva heard a howl and turned around to see Vincent staggering. He had been stabbed. "Oh my god." She ran over to Vincent. By then the men were gone. "You're hurt." Eva cried.

"Its nothing." Vincent winced.

"Nothing?" Eva shrieked. "You've been stabbed. We have to get you to a hospital" Eva said.

"No, not a hospital" Vincent winced.

"Then where?" Eva said exasperated.

"Your place" he winced.

That was the first time Eva heard Vincent refer to her apartment as "her place" instead of Catherine's. Eva did not think about words or have any second thoughts. It was off to her place to get patched up. Eva did have all the essential needs to help him. Eva saw that his wound was getting worse. She tore off a part of her shattered dress. "Here, hold this too the wound it will help stop the bleeding." Eva said. With that Eva helped get Vincent up and headed towards her apartment.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

SEE DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

**Chapter 7- Awakening**

Eva and Vincent made their way to her apartment door. They had to use the  
back way so Vincent would not be seen. Once they got inside Eva's  
apartment they were met with Benji. Eva shoved Benji off with a simple  
command. Then Eva led Vincent to the chair to sit down while she tended his  
wound. Eva then went to the bathroom to get her first aide kit. Eva handed  
him some gauze. "Here hold this to the wound, real tight" Eva said firmly. Vincent was losing a lot of blood and started to feel dizzy. "I should take you to a doctor" Eva said. Eva got him a glass of water to keep him hydrated. With that she got him some drugs to help with the pain that she used during her heart transplant (which she sometimes still used).

Vincent started to go into shock so Eva helped him lie down on her bed. With some difficultly she took off his cloak and covered him with a blanket to keep him warm. She then brought a bowl of warm water with a washrag.

Later on Vincent started to feel better but he still wasn't fit enough to go underground. Eva was still dressed in her torn up dress. Vincent had gone to sleep after she fed him some soup to keep his strength up. Eva decided to get out of the ruined dress. She went into her closet and picked up a pair of silk pajama pants and silk tank top. She went into the bathroom to change, not wanting Vincent to see her. Five minutes later after Eva had refreshed herself she stepped out of the bathroom to see Vincent awake again. She walked over to Vincent and picked up the washrag again.

Vincent spoke, "Thank You".

"You're welcome" Eva said. "So, how do you feel?"

"I feel better but I need a doctor" Vincent said.

"Ok well let me get you up so we can."

Vincent interrupted her. "No, I know someone who can come". Vincent said shakily.

"Who?" Eva said looking surprised.

"My father".

An hour later Vincent was asleep again. Vincent had given her a special phone number and gave her a name to contact his father. Eva was confused and curious at the same time. Who was this man…no beast? Eva had fed Benji and had Jody take him for the night. She made some dinner for herself and was lying down by Vincent on the bed ready to fall asleep. Sometime later, Eva was startled by a noise. It was Vincent coughing. "Oh no." Eva said as she got him a glass of water from the bathroom and ran to his side, sitting down next to him.

Vincent stopped coughing and looked at her in pain. "Father isn't here yet?"

"No, not yet" Eva said.

"He will be here soon I suspect." Eva said.

"Who is father?" she asked.

"He is the man who has been taking care of me. Taking care of all us".

"Us? There is more?"

"Yes" Vincent winced "More". Vincent started coughing again so Eva sat next to him and gave him his drink. She had to hold his head to give him the drink.

Even though Vincent was wounded he felt the connection so strongly at this  
moment. A simple touch made Vincent tingle all over. He looked up at her  
and could tell that she could feel it too. Vincent was calm now. Eva was  
moving some stuff around the room to make a little bed for herself on the chair. She did not know when this so called "father" was coming. Meanwhile Vincent was studying her moves. She was beautiful, she moved with such grace. There was something sensual about her. 'It must be her French heritage,' He thought. He could see a through her pajama's a little bit and seeing that made his heart pound. When she turned around he could see some of her cleavage. With that he started to think about the picture he stole. He wondered what it would be like to touch her skin.

Meanwhile Eva was getting paranoid. She knew that Vincent was watching her. It was not as unnerving as she thought. It was making her heart pound. She felt a tingling sensation all over. She looked over at him; he was looking  
at her with a look she has seen many times with men. At the same time they  
both snapped out of it.

"Where's Benji?" Vincent asked.

"He's with a neighbor, Jody. She lives next door". Eva walked over to him and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She instantly fell asleep. Vincent wished  
father would come soon - he couldn't stop looking at Eva. He was afraid of what his mind was thinking. He barely knew the woman. He only knew about  
Catherine's heart residing inside her.

He looked over again and noticed her strap had fallen down. The urge to put the strap back up was too strong. He reached over and came in contact with her skin. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. Her skin was so soft and warm. 'The things I could do  
to her skin' he mused. He looked up to see Eva looking at him. His hand was  
still on her shoulder. He took his hand off her. "I am sorry." Vincent stumbled.

"It's alright." Eva smiled. Eva noticed he was bleeding again; she got the stuff to change the wound. Two minutes later Eva came back and sat right beside him. "It's alright." Eva smiled but soon frowned. "Um I am going to have to unbutton your shirt again."

"That's alright." Vincent said.

She started to unbutton his shirt and gulped at what she saw. For a man beast he sure had a nice body. She started to tend to his wound and Vincent winced. "I'm sorry" Eva said. She put the gauze on and felt to make sure it was secure. She started to tingle again. 'This is getting ridiculous' she thought, 'I am only touching his skin.'

Meanwhile Vincent was watching her again he couldn't help it. Eva noticed he looked feverish again and started to use the washrag again. 'She was so close' he thought. He couldn't take it anymore he got up and kissed her. Eva was timid at first but responded back with as much enthusiasm as he was giving. He pulled her closer and raked his hands through her hair. The kiss was turning into something else. Her lips were so warm and inviting. He wanted more and so did she. But before it could result to more there was a knock on the door - they both knew who it was. It was Vincent's father.

**End of Chapter**** 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** I don not own any of the original characters. I only own Eva and some minor characters. Any flames will be used to make popcorn.

**Chapter 8- Past**

Eva got up and got the door. She was so flustered about what just  
happened. The kiss was so wonderful but she couldn't admit that. When she  
answered the door a man in a suit and a hat appeared. He was old and had  
a beard but at least he looked kind. He had a medical bag. "Are you his father?" Eva asked.

"Yes." the man said. "You must be Eva" He smiled and Eva led him to the bedroom where Vincent was. Vincent was sleeping and mumbling. "Those lips, that skin". His father looked at Vincent then at Eva questioningly and raised his eyebrows. He got some smelling salts out his bag and held the salts to Vincent's nose. Vincent  
woke up in an instant. "Its ok Vincent it's only me" He said.

"Father, I am sorry," said Vincent weakly. Vincent looked at Eva and smiled.

"For what my son?" His father said.

"For scaring you." Vincent said.

"It's alright my son" His father replied lovingly.

Meanwhile Eva was getting fresh dressing, clean warm water and a clean  
washrag. She came back to Vincent's father stitching up Vincent's wound. Eva  
saw his body again and it made a shiver go down her spine. It made her think of the kiss they shared. She shook the thought out of her mind and brought the fresh supplies over. After that Father took care of the rest. Eva went into the kitchen to make some coffee for her and Vincent's father. She came back and Vincent was awake and talking to his father.

"I should be out of here by tomorrow" Vincent said.

"Do not rush it" Eva said. "Stay as long as you like."

"I want to thank you the hospitality to my son and I." His father said.

"Your welcome" Eva said. "Coffee?" Eva said to Vincent's father.

"Yes," His father said. "Thank you."

"Or would you prefer tea?" Eva asked.

"No, coffee is fine" His father said, taking a sip. "This is good coffee."

"Thank you, it's French" Eva said.

"Ah yes you are French". Father said. "You look like a French woman. Vincent  
has told me all about you"

Vincent coughed and Eva got up to get him a glass of water. She was blushing from head to toe about his fathers comment.

Meanwhile Eva, Vincent and Father started talking. "This is nice" His father  
said. "I haven't been up top for a long time"

"Up top?" Eva asked questioningly.

"Yes, we live underground, under New York City ." He said.

Eva almost spat out her coffee. "I do not understand" Eva said.

"There is a whole world down there". He explained. "People who cannot live  
in your world come down to ours to live."

Eva was astonished. "Do you live down their Vincent?" Eva asked.

"Yes" he said. "It's obvious that I cannot live in your world." Vincent said.

Eva did not understand his sarcasm after what they had shared. In return she gave him a cold look. Father noticed the tension and started to ask Eva questions about herself, "So what's a French woman doing in New York?" He said while sipping his  
coffee.

"I came here to make a new start." She said.

"A new start from what?" Vincent asked.

"From poverty from prostitution, from living a life of shame". Eva said.

"You were a prostitute?" Vincent asked.

"That and a model, escort and a nudist".

"What a life" Vincent's father said.

"I was only 16 when I started." Eva said.

"16!" He shrieked.

Eva continued. "My parents died when I was 16 and I had no means of  
support".

"How did they die?" Vincents father asked

"Car crash" Eva said sadly. "I had no choice". Eva said. "It was either that or death." Eva said. "When I was 18 years old I had this client. He was rough around the edges. At first he was kind to me. Bought me nice things, I was so naive and liked it, I felt free. Then one night he wanted me to do drugs." Eva said. "I said no and he beat me to an inch of my life. He left me on the street where an old couple found me and drove me to the hospital. Before that two drunken men raped me. I was in the hospital for two weeks. I was pregnant and I lost the child. The old couple came every day. They took me in. The old man gave me a job at his bookshop. That's where I learned to study law; he used to be a professor. He gave me the chance and money to go to America to study law. I went to NYU. Now here I am". Eva smiled.

Vincent and his father were shocked to say the least. 'This poor child has been through so much.' Vincent's father thought. 'Yet here she is poised and has a  
great career.'

Meanwhile Vincent was thinking. 'This girl has been through so much trouble and yet she is so strong a lot like Catherine.' This made Eva even more attractive to 'STOP! I need to stop thinking about her like this.' Vincent thought.

"So Eva there is something I have to address." Vincent's Father said. "It's about three years ago." He continued. "I am aware that you have had some sort of heart surgery."

Eva got up from the bed abruptly, "How did you know about that?"

"How did I know about you heart transplant? I have my connections." He said firmly. This astounded Eva.

Meanwhile through all this Vincent was looking at Eva with fascination.  
Eva started to mutter things in French. She was going mile a minute. She  
tended to do that when she was upset he assumed. His father got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Its ok my child" Father said warmly. "Do not be ashamed"

"I am not. It's…I just wanted to keep my heart transplant secret". Eva said firmly. "I do not want anyone to know of my jaded past either." Eva said.

"Why?" Vincent asked. "Why hide it? It shows that through everything you are strong and standing on your two feet."

"Oh yah, I want everyone in creation to know that I was a WHORE!" Eva said  
sarcastically.

"It shows women everywhere that no matter what you can achieve anything. You're a queen among women." Father said.

It was late and Vincent was tired. "Well this is where I take my leave." Father said. "I will have two helpers come tomorrow morning. Six am I should think?"

Eva cringed at the early morning idea but she accepted it. She escorted him to the door. "Good bye sir". Eva said.

"No you can call me father. You are a good woman and I thank you for  
aiding my son. I hope to see more of you and you are invited to our world  
anytime." He smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder. Eva closed the  
door and smiled.

Five minutes later Eva heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see  
Eric her ex standing right in front of her. "Eric um" Eva stammered,  
"What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at the party. I thought I would bring the party to you." Eric said waving a bottle of wine in his hand. That statement brought back the memories in the parking garage. "Eric its midnight and I am tired." Eva said firmly. "Please go. I want nothing to do with you. I thought I made that clear when I threw the engagement ring  
at you head."

"Eva please" Eric said.

"No you cheated on me with Jamie" she yelled. "Then I come back from the supermarket and I see your head under Jamie's skirt. So you can tell Keri and Jessica to go to hell." With that she slammed the door in his face.

Meanwhile Vincent was awake again and coughing. Eva went running to him  
with a glass of water. Vincent was smiling at her. "I thought you were  
seriously choking" Eva said angrily.

"No I just wanted someone to talk to". Vincent said sheepishly.

"I am tired and I want to go to bed as should you, Mr. i'm coughing to get your attention." Eva said firmly. Eva then turned off the light and went to bed on the couch.

That night Eva dreamt about the attack in the parking garage. It was like watching a movie and having it replay over and over again. She could feel them violating her. Then the dream went back to where she was in Paris. She was laying on the street in a torn red dress. She saw the two drunken men approaching. Eva screamed so loudly that it woke up Vincent. Since he was feeling well enough to get out of bed he  
staggered into the living room to see Eva she was moving around violently. Vincent got a hold of Eva and shook her awake. "Eva! Eva! Wake up it's only a dream". Vincent said. Eva woke in an instant she opened her eyes to see Vincent staring back at her with worry.

"Are you alright?" Vincent said.

"Yes I am fine." Eva said shakily.

"Tell me what happened." Vincent said firmly. "It was the men in the parking garage and the two drunken men it was like reliving it again." Eva then got on the defensive. "Why did you have to ask? I was trying to let it go and move on". Eva said angrily but she went on. "I see no good looking back into the past."

"That's what makes us stronger". Vincent said. "The past is what makes us who we are today, at this moment. You cannot pretend it didn't happen Eva". Said Vincent. Vincent started to wince. Eva turned around to see Vincent struggling to stand up. She immediately tried to help him but it resulted in them both falling on the floor. Eva landed on top of Vincent.

They both stared at each other for the longest time. Then, Eva did the  
unthinkable. She kissed him. She couldn't believe she was doing this and  
neither could Vincent. Vincent responded back eagerly. Vincent moved his  
hand down her back. That caused Eva to have tingling down her spine.  
Vincent got the incredible urge to touch her skin where he touched her the  
first time. He moved his hand down her shoulder to the right curve of her  
breast. Eva moaned in his mouth. He then noticed a scar in between her  
breasts. He stopped kissing her. Eva looked confused. Vincent then got up  
and Eva was practically shoved off. Eva was so confused then she realized,  
'Oh god Catherine's heart.' "Vincent I am…."

"Eva I am sorry I can't do this."

"I know" Eva said "I should be ashamed of my self." Eva started to  
cry. "Eva……"

Vincent was going to say something but he stopped himself. He was also in the wrong. But it felt so right. He wanted her like he never wanted anyone before. His attraction was multiplied that of Catherine's. "I should leave" Vincent said gruffly. Eva had no objections. She was too busy crying on the seat of her couch. When she looked up Vincent was gone.

**End of Chapter**** 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don not own any of the original characters. I only own Eva and some minor characters. Any flames will be used to make popcorn.

**Chapter 9- Revelations**

Vincent arrived at his father's study and found his father sleeping in a chair.  
Vincent decided to go back to his room to sleep, if sleep was even possible  
after his latest encounters with Eva burning in his mind and body. His father  
suddenly woke up and saw Vincent. "Vincent my son it's three am, you are  
supposed to be at Eva's resting."

"Father I didn't get much rest there."

"Why my son?" Vincent sat down on the other chair across from father. "My  
son what is troubling you?"

"Its' Eva. It was getting out of hand". Vincent looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Out of hand?" He questioned.

"My feelings are growing so fast. She is so different Catherine yet the same."

"My son loving Eva is not a bad thing. Catherine would want you to move on and not wallow in self pity". He said lovingly. "My son what exactly happened?"

"We kissed; it felt so good and so free." Vincent started to explain.

His father looked at his son with astonishment. "Kissed?!" Father shrieked, "When did this all take place?" He said rather firmly.

Vincent looked sheepish. "Before and after you left. The kiss was both as tantalizing and as glittering as the stars." His father was surprised when he used a line from the novel Jane Eyre to describe a kiss. Vincent went on. "She's so intoxicating. She's not like any woman I have ever met before." Vincent then started to cry. "Father I am afraid of my feelings. I feel like I am betraying Catherine's memory."

"My son you are not. Catherine only wanted every bit of happiness for you." said his father lovingly.

"Father my love got Catherine killed, now Jacob is without a mother." said Vincent. "We almost made love." Vincent paused. "Catherine and I made love and it killed her." Vincent said.

"It won't happen this time my son."

"Yes it won't" Vincent said firmly. "Because I am not going to see her anymore."  
Vincent said.

"My son." Father tried to speak but Vincent had already gone to his chamber.

It's been a week since Eva has seen Vincent. It is 7:00 am. on a Friday morning and Eva was getting ready for work. She got her formal white business suit and white shoes out of the closet to be worn. Eva had already done her makeup, hair and was almost ready to go when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello my chika." Said Keri. "Are you coming to the club tonight?"

She laughed. "Um, I don't know it depends on how much work I have to do".

"Oh come on girl you have been working too hard, have some fun." Keri pleaded. "Afterwards we can have ice cream." Keri said playfully. "That's if we are not too drunk."

Eva laughed. "By the way why did you send Eric over to my place last night?" Eva said angrily.

"I didn't." Keri said. "It must have been that bitch Loraine."

Eva moaned. "Why can't that woman stay out of my life"?

"Eva please come?" Keri pleaded.

"Oh alright." With that Eva hung up the phone and got dressed. Eva went to the parking garage and automatically got out her mace spray and her recently bought tazor-gun. She got into the car and headed off to work. Eva was about put her convertible top down when she saw something disturbing. The word "BITCH" was written on the top of her car. She put the top down regardless.

While driving through New York Traffic Eva could not stop thinking about Vincent and the intimate moments they shared at her apartment. She instantly shook those feelings off as she got into "work mode".

For the past week Vincent was doing anything and everything possible  
to get his mind off Eva. He read books, walked the tunnels, played with  
Jacob, and even took hot baths in the spring he found to get his mind off  
her. Alas it was no use; she was burned into his brain. He headed towards  
his fathers study to talk to his father. He walked in to see him reading to Jacob again. Vincent just smiled.

"Ah Vincent my son it's nice to see your face." His father said warmly. "I haven't seen you around much lately." He said with a concerned voice. "I am not even going to ask what's been troubling you my son because I already know what and whom is troubling you and I think you should go and see her." He finished his sentence and a let a slight smile grace his lips.

Vincent was shocked to hear what just came out of his father's mouth. "Father,  
I…"

His father just put up his hand, meaning he wanted silence. "Vincent you have  
been moping around for a week and acting like a bear to anyone who goes near  
you. Now, let me tell you something." He continued angrily. "Eva is not Catherine. Yes and she may have Catherine's heart." Vincent tried to talk but his father stopped him. "Vincent my son, I have said this before and I am going to say this again. Eva is your second chance at being happy. She obviously cares for you or she wouldn't have kissed you. The connection you had in Catherine now lives in Eva." With that he got up and put Jacob in the play pin. He put his hand on his son's shoulders. "My son she is a blessing. Now tonight you are going to go and talk to her connect with her and watch over her. You might be surprised" His father smiled as he went back to the play pin to play with Jacob.

Eva was stressed out. She was in a meeting with Jack and the other associates talking about the big prostitution case and how they were going to bust him. "Eva has already decided to go undercover." Jack shouted. "She has…." Eva glared at him. She didn't want the whole D.A's office to know about her jaded past. "She is a perfect candidate and she is good." Jack said calmly.

"But, don't you think it's dangerous?" Seth asked. He was one of the other associates who happened to have a thing for Eva. "She could get seriously hurt." He continued.

"Come on Seth like the man said she is perfect for the job." said Loraine. Eva glared at her. Loraine had been the woman that Eric cheated on with when Eva and he were engaged.

Eva got up. "I appreciate everyone's concern for my welfare but I have made up my mind. I am going to go under cover and end this thing once and for all." Eva said  
diplomatically. "Besides I do not think Loraine can measure up the men's standard." Eva said sarcastically. "They want someone classy not trashy." Eva said.

"EVA!" Jack yelled. "That was out of line. But true." Jack said. "Loraine isn't right for the job after she single handedly screwed up the last one." Jack glared at Loraine. Everyone hated Loraine because she was an outrageous flirt, and she stabbed everyone in the back. She was also selfish and vain and couldn't be counted on.

"So," Jack said the bust happens tonight.

"That beats going to the club." Keri whispered to Eva. With that the meeting was adjourned.

"Oh and Eva I need to speak with you." Jack said. Everyone left and it was just Eva and Jack. "Now Eva. I know you are nervous so I am going to give you this." With that Jack pulled out a gun.

"Jack I can't take this". Eva said timidly.

"Eva you are a strong willed women, do not sell yourself short." Jack said warmly.

"But I…." Eva was cut off.

"It's going to get dangerous and you are going to need it."

"Jack I have some tricks up my sleeve." Eva said.

"Like what?" Jack said with a confused look. Eva pulled a little knife that looked like a hair clip. "Wow" Jack said.

"It was my grandmothers." Eva said.

"Do you have the proper attire?" Jack said

"Attire?" Eva said sarcastically "If you mean do I have my lace panties and  
stockings then yes. That's all the attire I am going to need. That and my fan." Jack smiled and was imaging Eva in that "attire." Eva got up and walked towards the door but just when she was about to walk out the door she turned around. "Jack do not think you are going to profit from any of this."

"Huh?" Jack said.

"You aren't going to see me naked. Don't even wish it." With that Eva walked out the door and headed towards the parking garage, she had to prepare for tonight.

**End of Chapter**** 9. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don not own any of the original characters. I only own Eva and some minor characters. Any flames will be used to make popcorn.

**Chapter 10 - Poison  
**

Eva was so nervous she couldn't eat anything. She wanted to go to the club  
with Jessica and Keri instead of doing this undercover job, even though she  
protested against the club. Eva had everything ready except the "attire". She went into her closet and got out an old box. Inside were a beautiful French fan and the hair clip she was telling Jack about. There were also some very old white silk stockings her grandmother gave her. She put them in her black bag that and the gun Jack gave her and was ready to go out the door when she heard a knock on the French doors. Eva knew who it was; she slowly walked to the doors and opened them to see Vincent standing there.

Vincent couldn't believe what was before him. She was so beautiful, so slim and yet she had curves in all the right places. She was wearing a simple black silk dress that had thin straps and a low cut front with black boots. Though she wasn't well endowed she still made the dress look mesmerizing. She was wearing red lipstick and dark eye shadow. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a hair clip holding it in. She was just so beautiful.

Vincent spoke first. "I need to speak to you."

"About what?" Eva said.

"What happened here when I was ill." Vincent said.

"Yes what about it?" Eva said coldly.

"Ever since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Vincent said. Truth be told neither could Eva. She kept going with the tough act to cover up the hurt she was feeling. "Ever since Catherine died, I never thought I could feel for another living soul not even for my son's." Vincent said.

"A son?" Eva asked him.

"Yes a son. Catherine and I had a son." Vincent said. Eva for one was shocked but inside she already knew. Vincent went on. "You see, Catherine and I had this bond that grew into love. In the end that love got her killed. That's why I couldn't… well…"

"Make love to me." Eva said. Vincent didn't know what else to say.

Eva heard a knock on the door and knew it was her ride. But before she  
could leave she said, "Vincent I feel the bond between us as strongly as you  
do. I feel your pain. I do not know if it's because of the heart or because we have both experienced pain beyond belief but you can't shut out the world and hope it will all go away. You can't shut out love. I feel the same way about you. You just have to trust me Vincent and let me make my own decisions." With that Eva walked away.

The whole time Vincent could feel something was amiss. He could sense a  
heighten amount of fear in Eva. He looked down her balcony and saw her get  
into a white police van. He jumped down to the street and listened in the shadows. "Now Eva remember Mr. Lebskin is a very dangerous man." Jack said. "He is expecting you in his hotel room." Jack said nervously. "Your undercover name is Marie Nevue Rose." Jack said. "We are giving you a microphone in your ear so we can hear everything and there are cameras posted all over the hotel room. You're not alone on this one Eva. Now go get him." Jack said. Eva walked out of the van thinking she was going to meet her doom.

Vincent heard everything. 'Oh my god. Eva no, what are you doing?' With that Vincent followed Eva as long as he could. Then he would find out what hotel room this whole thing was going to take place at and look out for her.

Eva walked into the hotel room, right up to the room that Mr. Lebskin was in. Luckily it was on the bottom floor so she didn't have to go in the elevator because she hated elevators. She hesitated at first but then knocked on the door. She was met with a tall but built man in a black suit. He looked to be about thirty to thirty-five, had brown hair and green eyes. He had a snake signet ring on and a smile  
like one. 'No wonder he wore it.' she thought miserably. "Mr. Lebskin I presume?"

"Yes" he smiled. "And you must be Ms. Marie Nevue Rose."

She walked into the door and he kissed her hand. 'Wow he actually has gentlemanly like manners. Not typical of a thug.'

"Exactly what the doctor ordered" he joked.

'Original, not like I haven't heard that one before.' she thought to herself, trying not to roll her eyes. Making silent jokes was the only way she was going to get through this. 'Oh god I do hope I do not have to sleep with this slime ball.' She thought miserably. For a split second she thought what it would be like to be with Vincent. 'No Eva keep your head in the game.' Eva said to herself. Then she was met with a glass of wine. "Thank you." she said charmingly. She then started to walk around the room seductively to get his attention. "Well do you want to talk first or play?"

"Play" he said.

Meanwhile Vincent was outside on the mini balcony watching, listening. He couldn't believe she was doing this. "Well, why don't you get undressed and then we can get on with business. Oh, do you have any strawberries? I like them with my champagne". Eva said seductively. Mr. Lebskin pointed to the table where there were strawberries, chocolate and loads of other fruit. Mr. Lebskin walked into the other room to get undressed.

Eva took a couple minutes to take in her surroundings. The room was elegant and elaborately decorated. There were even silk red curtains. She saw all the hidden cameras and felt safe. She then got dressed and placed herself on the bed. Two minutes later Mr. Lebskin came out in a black silk robe with two Champagne glasses. What Mr. Lebskin saw almost made him drop the glasses. Eva was sitting on the bed with nothing on but silk stockings. She was sitting provocatively covered by a Chinese fan.

Vincent couldn't believe his eyes. Since he was on the other side of where the man was standing he could see everything. It was so hard focusing on the task at hand. He didn't blame the man for almost dropping the glasses. Then Vincent saw something disturbing. The man put something in Eva's glass and was about to give it to Eva. Eva pushed away the Champagne glass and kissed the man. Vincent clenched his fists to keep his anger under control.

Eva knew what Mr. Lebskin had done, so she was trying to distract him as much as possible. Mr. Lebskin took away the fan and looked upon Eva. He started to feed her fruit then put the Champagne to her lips but she pushed it away. "What's wrong with the Champagne?" He whispered. "Not to your liking you little bitch?" Then he started to get rough. Eva immediately pulled the knife from her hair and pointed it at Mr. Lebskin who just snatched the knife out of her hands and stabbed her in the  
stomach. Eva screamed in pain and surprise.

There was a loud crash followed by a huge RWARRRRRRRRR. Vincent instantly  
killed the man picked up Eva and left. Minutes later the police were on the scene but there was no sign of Eva or the man who attacked Mr. Lebskin - just a dead body.

Vincent was halfway home when he realized Eva was naked. He took off his robe and put it on her. He then ran to his father with Eva in his arms, hoping he could save her.

**End of Chapter**** 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don not own any of the original characters. I only own Eva and some minor characters. Any flames will be used to make popcorn.

**Chapter 11 - Savior  
**  
Father was reading to Jacob about Captain Nemo when Vincent burst into the  
room with a woman wrapped in his cloak. "Father…father." Vincent stuttered.

"My son…" His words were cut off when he saw who it was. "Eva" His father said.

"Father she's been stabbed."

His father immediately got his medical bag and asked Vincent to lay her down on the couch. He opened the cloak and was a little shocked to find her naked. He pulled out gauze and handed it to Vincent. "Now Vincent I want you to hold this to her wound as tight as you can." He said firmly.

"Is she going to live?" Vincent asked with a tear in his eye.

"Yes my son it's not that deep, though she is loosing a lot of blood." Vincent was relieved but worried because Eva had fainted and was very pale.

An hour later Eva was patched up and resting on Vincent's bed. She was dressed in a nightgown. Vincent was watching her sleep in the distance and thinking about what danger she put her self in. His father came in to check on Eva. Vincent asked "Father how long will she be sleeping?"

"It all depends my son. She has lost a substantial amount of blood, it all depends on what her body wants to do. I think she will pull through just fine. She's young and strong." He said. Vincent decided to take a walk and think about the next plan of action.

Two days later and Eva was still asleep. Vincent was worried. "Father she  
isn't awake yet." He with a worried expression.

"I was afraid of this". His father said. "She's giving up. She thinks she has no reason to live. After you told me what happened I am not surprised at all." He concluded sadly.

"What can be done? Vincent asked sadly.

"Just sit and wait?" His father said. "Unless…no" He paused. "Maybe you could telepathically get to her. You two do have a bond that is stronger than anything I have ever seen, even stronger than Catherine's."

Vincent stood outside of the entrance from central park. 'How am I going to get to her when she is sleeping?' Vincent thought. An hour later Vincent was standing in front of his bed with Eva lay there looking troubled in her slumber. He laid next to her and took hold of her hand, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Eva found herself running through various tunnels; each one would show a scene from her past. The first one was her being raped by the two drunken men. She tried to stop them but every time she got closer the scene would get further and further away. The next one was her walking the streets and being picked up by various men then kicked out of the car after the deed was done. The same thing happened…she couldn't reach her old self. Each tunnel would show something horrific – all the bad memories from her past. Eva started to cry so bad that her whole body was shaking. She couldn't get out.

She ran further and was met with a door and opened it hesitantly. She was met with the same room, the room that was used for the under cover job. Then  
suddenly Mr. Lebskin appeared out of nowhere. His eyes turned red. Eva  
screamed and ran. She ran so fast that her chest started to hurt. Then she  
felt where her scar was and looked down to see that she was bleeding. There was a huge cut. She knelt down and fell down on the ground and let the darkness  
consume her. Then she felt someone left her up. She opened her eyes to see  
Vincent carrying her, carrying her back to the light.

Eva woke up in a cold sweat. She started to cry when she felt two arms  
circle around her waist. Vincent held on to her tight until she stopped crying. She looked up to see Vincent staring at her lovingly. Vincent was lying on the bed with Eva by his side. "It's alright Eva, you are safe. It was just a dream". Vincent said lovingly.

"But it was so real." Eva said.

"It may have seemed real but its not." Vincent said getting up. "I am going to get you something to eat. You rest." With that Vincent was gone.

Eva looked around; it was unlike any place she has seen before. It looked to be some sort of cave. Then she remembered Vincent's father telling her about  
where they lived. "Oh my gosh - I am underground." Eva gasped. The room was  
so beautiful. There were books and candlesticks everywhere. There were old and  
new ornaments all over the place. There was even an old grand piano. "God, I feel like I am in the Phantoms Lair." She mused. She then tried to get up but was met with a sharp pain in the stomach. "Ouch!" She shrieked.

Vincent came back with a tray filled with a bowl of soup, a glass of milk and some  
bread.

Eva smiled and commented, "Well I do not get the star treatment often." She  
laughed a little.

Vincent sat on the edge of the bed while Eva ate. "Do you need any pain medication?" Vincent said. "Father has some Tylenol."

"That will be fine." Eva said.

Vincent gave her two little white pills and sat back on the bed. "Eva, why did you do that job? Why did you put yourself through that?" Vincent asked.

"I had a job to do and I did it. Well at least I tried to do it." Eva laughed.

"Eva you could have gotten killed." He paused, his anger building. "Why Eva, why?!" He screamed.

"I guess I thought if I could get one bad guy I could get them all. Save the women when I couldn't save myself."

"Eva!" Vincent yelled. Eva was scared of Vincent he was so angry. She tried to  
get up to get away from him. She almost did when she fell because she was  
in too much pain.

Vincent changed from hot to warm and picked Eva up and laid her on the bed. Eva fainted. "Father, father!" Vincent yelled.

Father came running in. "Vincent my son what's the matter?"

"She's fainted." He stated.

"I'll get the smelling salts" Father said.

Eva woke up instantly and glared at Vincent. "I want to go home." Eva said coldly.

"Eva you are too unwell. It's best you rest" Vincent said. "I am sorry for yelling at you." Vincent said.

"Yelling?" His father shrieked. "This woman needs her rest. You shouldn't be getting her upset." He said angrily. With that his father left again, leaving Eva and Vincent alone.

"I am sorry Eva. I was just so angry." Vincent said warmly.

Eva stared at him. "I know." Eva said.

Vincent got up. "I guess I was angry because I was afraid." Vincent went on. "For weeks I have not been able to stop thinking about you. I know I could not stop thinking about

you." Vincent smiled at her warmly and sat down on the bed again. "Eva I…" Vincent was stopped when Eva kissed him.

"Does that answer all your questions? Now I am quite tired and like your father said I need to rest." With that Eva lied down to sleep. Vincent got up, smiled and left her to sleep.

**End of Chapter 11.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the original characters. I only own Eva and some minor characters. Any flames will be used to make popcorn. Note mild sexual humor.

**Chapter 12 - way down south where the bananas grow. **

It's been a month since Eva was stabbed. Since then Eva and Vincent have gotten closer and Vincent's father was worried. Vincent had been thinking a lot about Eva rather then getting to know her better. "My son I am worried about your relationship with Eva." He confessed.

"I know father, it's getting complicated because I know little about her." Vincent replied. "I know what happened to her in the past but I need to know her more. We need to take things slow." Vincent said.

"As long as you are happy my son that is all that matters." His father replied. "By the way why don't you invite her down to story time and talk to her after." He suggested.

"Yes that would be nice." Vincent replied. "I will have one of the helpers send a  
note from me."

"Good."

Meanwhile Eva was at work having a bad day. Her friend Ian was making dirty jokes through out the day and Jack was getting on her nerves about the Lebskin case. She was at her wits end and with the stress piling she needed a break. So Eva and her friends decided to go to a bar right after work. "Oh my gosh Ian please stop polluting my mind." Eva said jokingly.

"What you do not think I can pop your cherry." Ian said jokingly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Eva screamed "Ian you are incorrigible." With that Eva and her friends headed to the bar. At the bar Eva had a great time. She had had already had two beers and two shots of whiskey.

"Eva's is getting trashed." Keri laughed/

"So am I" Jessica mused.

Ian was nowhere to be seen. Then Ian was spotted dancing with three girls. "The player from the Himalayas" Eva laughed jokingly. Then suddenly a bar tender handed her a note saying, "Eva meet me at the tunnel entrance in your basement tonight at 8:30pm - Vincent." Eva read through it again. She looked at her watch and realized that it was 8:00pm. 'Crap' she thought. "Hey girls I have to go." Eva said, "I need to meet a friend."

"Awwww" Keri and Jessica whined.

"See you at work tomorrow." Eva waved.

"Don't do anything I won't do". Jessica jokingly replied. With that Eva left the bar and called a Taxi.

It was 8:25pm and Eva was a little tipsy. She had quickly changed into jeans and a tank top with a jacket since it was getting a little bit colder. Then she stumbled out of her apartment and headed for the underground entrance. She saw Vincent standing there. "Hey Vincent." Eva said a little too cheerily.

"Hello Eva". Vincent replied questioningly. "I want to take you to story time with the children; there is someone I want you to meet." Vincent said.

"Really I can read all by myself, thanks." Eva laughed.

Vincent looked at her seriously and asked, "Eva are you feeling alright?"

"Yes - I just had a couple of drinks before I came here." Vincent nodded his  
head in understanding but he was still worried.

Vincent's father was calling for everyone over the pipes for story time. Vincent turned to Eva and said, "You can't go to my father like this, so let me get you a glass of cold water." Vincent said with a worried expression.

"Okie dokie." Eva said jokingly. Two- minutes later Vincent came back with the water. By then his father was ready to start the story. All the little kids were sitting on the floor in front of father's chair, while the older kids and adults where standing in the back.

"Now everyone this is a children's story mostly for the kids." Father said lovingly. "But it's a good story for all." Father said. He opened the book to begin. "Way down south where the bananas grow…" Eva was sipping her water while his father was reading. She started to laugh and choked on her water. Both Vincent and his father looked over at her questioningly but he kept reading. "A mouse stepped on an elephants toe…" This only caused Eva to laugh harder and to choke more on her water.

Vincent was getting concerned for Eva. So he moved over to her and asked quietly, "What's so funny?"

All the while father was still reading, "The elephant cried with a tear in his eye. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

With those last words Eva cracked out laughing and dropped the glass on the stone floor. "This is some good shit." Eva laughed.

Father dismissed the rest of the tunnel residents and went over to sit with Eva and Vincent. "Eva what is the matter?" Father asked.

Eva replied. "Father I am sorry for laughing. Um I have to go now, I'm not feeling so well." With that Eva staggered out of the chamber laughing. Vincent got up but was stopped by fathers had. The last thing they heard from Eva was "Way down south where the bananas grow." Then they heard laughter until it faded into the distance.

**End of Chapter**** 12****  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don not own any of the original characters. I only own Eva and some minor characters. Any flames will be used to make popcorn. Note all French words are in **BOLD**

**Chapter 13 - Breaking point.**

Eva made it up to her apartment still laughing. She walked into her apartment and got a bottle of vodka from her cooler, pouring herself a glass. All the while Eva kept repeating, "Way down…………south……….where the bananas grow." All too soon she finished her glass of Vodka and poured herself another. She was trying to hide from the memory of what Mr. Lebskin did to her. While she was drinking her third glass of Vodka she failed to notice that Vincent came through the balcony.

When Vincent entered Eva's apartment the first thing that he noticed was that Eva was sprawled out on her couch. A half empty bottle of Vodka was sitting on the coffee table beside her. She was also clutching her fourth empty glass of Vodka. He was worried - he knew from father that all of that alcohol that she had consumed in the past few hours was not good for her because of her heart transplant. The alcohol could interfere with the anti-rejecting medication she was taking though Eva did not seem to care at all. As far as she was concerned she was done, done with her job and her life. After all, she was going to die anyways. Vincent scooped Eva up from the couch and returned to the underground.

Meanwhile Vincent's father was thinking about Eva's outburst. 'Why did she do that? What was so funny about "Way down south where the bananas grow?" anyways?' Then he thought about it for a couple of minutes and realized what it meant. He put his hand to his mouth, got the storybook out and sighed. "God help us all."

Eva was still passed out and Vincent was worried more than ever. He brought her right to his room and laid her on his bed. Then he went to get his father. His father was taking Jacob through the tunnels and Vincent could hear them laughing and headed right towards them. Vincent spotted his father with Jacob and literally ran to them. "Father its Eva, she needs you." Vincent said.

"Why is it that woman keeps on getting herself into trouble?" Father whispered to himself. With that Vincent led Father and Jacob to his room. What he saw was not unusual. Eva was on Vincent's bed and she was deathly pale. He checked her pulse; it was rapid. "Vincent she is very ill. She has consumed a lot of alcohol. I am afraid she may not make it."

Vincent was with Jacob and trying to keep his composure. "Father what can be done?"

"Well my son……" His father thought of something. "Vincent her medicine, go to her apartment and get everything she has." He replied quickly. With that Vincent ran back to her place hoping it was not a fool's errand.

Eva was beginning to regain consciousness. She felt really sick and had a horrible headache. Her chest hurt like she never felt before and she was having trouble breathing. She opened her eyes to see father's face, and then remembered the story time and getting drunk. "Oh God". She muttered, "OH GOD" She tried to get up but the pain was unbearable and soon caused her to vomit. In no time Vincent was back with all her medicine. Eva still didn't look good. His father went through Eva's medication and gave her a dose of some cyclosporine to help her body accept her heart. He also gave her a low dose pain medication to stop the pain. Now all they had to do was sit and wait for the drugs to take affect.

Vincent's father had Jacob sleeping on the bed with Eva. Vincent and he were just sitting around the bed watching them. "Vincent do you have any idea why Eva  
would get herself so intoxicated like this?" He asked.

"She said she went drinking with some friends." Vincent replied. "When I went to the apartment she was already 'trashed'. So I brought her here hoping you could save her life." Vincent said sadly.

"Yes but why would she do this knowing she has a delicate condition? Something must have upset her." He replied with a worried expression. "When she wakes you have to talk to her, this has to be the breaking point if you two want a chance at  
happiness." With that he walked away leaving Vincent, Eva and Jacob behind.

The next morning Eva slowly awoke. She felt awkward, better but awkward. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up when she did she hit something. She averted her eyes and saw a young child asleep. At that moment her whole world was turned upside down. She felt a maternal instinct come to mind. She felt like she knew this child, she felt like the child was hers. She stroked the sleeping child's head and at that moment she felt complete, like the whole world was given to her.

Vincent was watching this whole scene unfold with sheer amazement. Everything he feared had disappeared. She was the one, Catherine may have been his first love but Eva was his soul mate with a little bit of Catherine. It was perfect - she was perfect.

Eva was unaware that Vincent was watching the whole scene unfold. She was  
just so enraptured with this child. She felt like this child was her own but it wasn't it was Catherine's. "Jacob?" Eva asked warmly. Eva was stroking Jacobs's head while he was sleeping.

Vincent came over to Eva's bedside. He brought a chair and sat down. "Eva please tell me what happened? Why did you put yourself in such danger?"

Eva turned her attention towards Jacob. "He's so beautiful, he has your eyes." Eva said with a smile.

"Eva." Vincent sighed. "Please tell me." Vincent said again. Eva started to talk while Vincent sat back and listened, hoping that he would find out more about the one he loved. The question was, did she love him back - did she trust him?

"My parents were rich, they both were doctors. My father was a surgeon and my mother was a pediatrician. They were good people, everyone loved them. Luc and Ameile Beart. Anyway, my father was working the late shift at the hospital or _**hospitalière**_ as they say in French." Eva chuckled a little. "A man with a gunshot wound came in and my father tried to save him. He couldn't and the man died. Before he died he told my father to look in the bag that he had with him. In the bag there was one million dollars in cash." Vincent was shocked while Eva just continued on with her story. "He told my father that he was intrusting this money to him. He said never let a man named Mr. Jacque Lanoge get the money. So my father hid the money and to this day I do not know where. I guess he wanted to protect me since I was ten years old when this happened." She paused a little, trying to gain the strength to continue on.

"Then when I was sixteen years old my parents were in a car crash. It was my sixteenth birthday that day and my parents were coming home from the _**magasin**_ with party supplies when a car hit them. I found out later that Mr. Lanoge had done it on purpose. My parents had left me with little money to live on so I had to quit school and find a job. Being so young there was not a lot of options for a girl like me, though since young and beautiful I found myself modeling for a magazine. At first I didn't know which magazine, all I knew that it brought money. At first I was posing for lingerie. Being naive and stupid I actually enjoyed it, then there came a time when I posed nude. It didn't bother me much, I actually felt free and confident."

"So I did that for a year. Then one day I found that what I had been doing was illegal for a girl my age. They arrested my employer and had him guillotined, so I was out of work. Since word got around about what I was doing the only job I could find was in the same line of work." Eva paused. "A whore - a prostitute." Eva shouted. Vincent was going to say something but he let her continue. She trusted him even more than she had before. "I hated doing it but I didn't want starve so I had to. Then one day when I was working I met a man. He was so kind, gentle and

charming - rich to." Eva laughed. "He called himself Luc Danes. I thought him handsome, beau." She said in French. "Dark hair, green eyes and a wonderful physic, he was thirty-four which wasn't too bad. He automatically became one of my regulars. He then asked me to become his mistress. He said I would be comfortable and would live in a nice house and have nice things. He said was married to a witch of a woman. Marie Ann Nevue, she was rich and their marriage had been arranged."

"So I lived with him and of course his wife hated me. With any opportunity she would embarrass me and taunt me. You see she loved her husband more than he  
loved her. The problem was I loved him too. Another year went by and I was  
eighteen years old. Luc and I were more than lovers, we were companions. Little did I know that he had a cruel nature. He and his wife had been fighting a lot. I saw the bruises on her but never connected the dots until it was too late." Eva stopped; tears began to form in her eyes. "He beat her all the time; I heard the screams but toned them out. I wasn't aloud to confront him. One morning I decided I had had enough and wanted to leave. I confronted him after we had made love one night. He started to get angry. 'Why would you want to leave such a good life?" Luc said. 'You have everything you need - food, money, nice things a roof over your head.' He smiled a queer sort of smile. 'You want more money?" Luc said. 'You want me to pay you your dues for being a private whore?' I told him I was leaving and I wanted my dues. He smiled and said 'Fine, you leave in the morning. You will have your money.' He smiled at me in a sinister way."

"I had my things packed. I didn't know where I would go but I wanted to be an honest woman. I was eighteen I could do so, finish my education. That night I was taking a walk around the gardens one last time. I did that quite often when I was his mistress. Then a older man came out of no where and introduced himself as Mr. Lanoge. I knew who he was because my parents told me about him and the money. 'You must be Eva?" He smiled evilly. 'You are mine now, Mr. Danes has sold you to me.' I was so mortified. That night Mr. Lanoge took me to his home. For a year I was his mistress and there was nothing I could do about it. He was cruel to me, always told me how much he enjoyed seeing my parents die. He said he was keeping me until I told him where the money was but of course I had no idea of its whereabouts, I only knew of its existence."

"One night I ran away, I got as far as the south of France near Monte Carlo . I got a job as a waitress at the restaurant at some hotel - my first honest job. I worked there for a month, keeping to myself and doing the work. Little did I know I was pregnant. It was summer, the busiest season at Monte Carlo. I was serving a lot of customers and didn't notice I was being watched. I was also feeling ill so I was out of it, not really paying attention. There was a man in a tall white suit. He ordered coffee and stayed there till my shift had ended. That night I was going back to the inn where I was staying when a black car flogged me down and kidnapped me. It was Mr. Danes and Lanoge." Eva paused as if she didn't want to go on but she kept talking anyways. "They took me to a small alleyway. I was raped and beaten to an inch of my life - they left me for dead."

"That same night two drunken men from the inn thought it would be funny to  
rape me at the same time." Eva started to cry more. She composed herself  
and went on. "The next morning a nice old couple saw me lying on the street. They took me into their car and drove me to the hospital. I was there for two weeks. I had lost my baby. I was cut and bruised all over the place but the worst cut of all was this." Eva pulled up her shirt and showed the word _**putain **_scared on her stomach.

Vincent looked sympathetically at Eva. "What does _**putain**_ mean?"

"Whore" Eva said coldly and continued on. "The old couple took me in. Their names were Mr. Tom and Mary Price and they were English. Mr. Price told me I could work with him in his book shop. He told me he inquired about me and knew who I was and what I was. He said that he was giving me back to god. With that I  
worked at his bookshop, helped around the house and the farm. I earned my keep and I was honest. Mr. Price noticed I was always reading the law books so he decided it was time I go to school. Luckily he had some connections at NYU and got me in there as a student for law. I went to America to go to school and got my citizenship. I graduated when I was twenty-five and got a job at the DA in New York City. Now I'm twenty-six and still working at the DA's office."

"Two days ago I got a letter from a friend that worked with me at the bookshop that the Prices were murdered."

"Do you know who did it?" Vincent asked.

"Mr. Danes of course." Eva replied. "Mr. Lanoge is dead, cancer." Eva said shortly. "They still want that money and now they are after me. It's only a matter of time until they find me." With that Eva moved so that she could cry on Vincent's shoulder.

It was then when Vincent spoke. "Eva, nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you." A moment later Jamie came in and picked up the sleeping Jacob. Now Eva and

Vincent were alone.

"Eva you are a remarkable woman. You have been through so much yet you are  
still so strong. You did what you had to do but that is not you anymore Eva. Do not let the past overshadow your future." Vincent said. "Those men won't be able to touch you. Eva I used to hate the fact that you had Catherine's heart but now I know that I love you even more than I loved Catherine. You are my second chance." Vincent said. "Now that you have told me everything I know now that we are meant for each other." Vincent said passionately.

"Vincent I have never trusted any man. After I got the news about the Prices I wanted to drink myself to death but now I know I have something to live for - you and Jacob." With that Vincent kissed her. This didn't surprise Eva; she just kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as he gave. After two minutes they looked at each other and both knew what would come next.

**End of Chapter**** 13.****  
**

**WARNING-** NEXT CHAPTER RATED R. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ GO ON TO CHAPTER

**Translations **

**H****ospitalière****- **Hospital

**M****agasin****- **Mall/Store

_**P**__**utain**__**- **_Whore


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE:** this chapter contains adult material. Disclaimer see earlier chapters

**Chapter 14-coming together**

It had been two weeks since her near death experience with alcohol and her heart. She has now been going to AA meetings with a friend who is a more experienced drinker. Meanwhile Eva hadn't seen Vincent since the heated encounter underground. After the kiss she fled back to her apartment leaving Vincent confused. Meanwhile Vincent hadn't seen Eva for two weeks. Every night he would go to her apartment to talk to her about their encounter. It seemed that Eva was ignoring Vincent. He could feel her apprehension about the encounter. Tonight for sure Vincent was going to resolve this matter on way or another.

Meanwhile it was a Saturday night and Eva was going to sit back and relax after her AA meeting. Her new friend Rain was going to come over but she had other commitments. This was ok to Eva considering that she needed some time alone. Meanwhile the sun was setting and Eva was lying on the couch listening to her I-pod and reading a vogue magazine. She was so wrapped up in her music and magazine and an interesting article on the spring fashions that she didn't notice Vincent on the balcony. Meanwhile Vincent realized that she was in the zone, she wasn't paying attention to anything.

Vincent noticed that the balcony door was unlocked so he quietly snuck in. Eva still in the zone didn't realize Vincent's imposing stare. Eva then got the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned of her I-pod looked over the top of her magazine dropped it and screamed at the door. Vincent growled and proceeded back out to the outside part of the balcony. Eva then realized that it was Vincent. She proceeded to the outside balcony to join Vincent.

"Vincent I am sorry I screamed you just startled me". Eva said in a sincerely apologetic manner.

"Its ok Eva." Vincent began to laugh.

"Eva there is something I have been wanting talk to you about." Vincent said in a firm but gentle tone.

Eva interrupted. "I know that kiss." Eva said bewildered tone.

" I think that it was a moment of weakness for both of us." Eva said. After hearing this statement Vincent shook his head violently.

"Eva I beg to differ." Vincent said in a passionate tone.

" I believe that kiss was a sign or a signal of true love not animal lust." Vincent said.

Eva stood there with shocked expression.

"Vincent I thought you could never love anyone else like you loved Catherine." Eva said sadly.

Vincent replied. "Eva you are right I can not love you like I loved Catherine." Eva looked at him with a bewildered expression but before she could question him on it he continued

"Catherine may have been my first love but that doesn't mean I do not have room for another." Vincent said as he approached Eva.

Eva was rooted to the spot and realized what this meant for both of them.

They were in love. She realized that now. With that she broke down into tears.

"How could I let this happen?" Eva said sadly as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Vincent hugged her and told her to stop crying. "Why the tears my love?" Vincent said warmly.

"I just cannot believe you would love me after everything we've been through." Eva stressed "After everything you've been through." Eva said.

Eva stopped crying. Vincent brought Eva's chin up to look into his eyes. Took his thumbs careful not to scratch her with his claws and wiped the Tears of f her cheeks. They looked into each other's eyes as if someone had Put slow motion on this moment they started to lean and Vincent planted a passionate kiss on Eva's lips. The next thing Eva felt was Vincent's tongue on her lips seeking entrance to her mouth. Eva gladly accepted the invitation. She opened her mouth and felt Vincent's tongue

Plunge into her mouth. The first thing Vincent realized was how Eva tasted.

Vanilla Cinnamon that taste was an overload on his senses.

When the need for air presented itself Vincent pulled back he noticed Eva had her eyes close as if savoring the moment of pure ecstasy. Eva got a hold of Vincent's had and led him into the apartment.

Vincent was apprehensive about making love to her because of what happened to the last person he made love with. Eva sensed his apprehension but also his need and made the first move. She led him in to her bedroom pushed him down gently on her bed. She straddled him and gently ran her hands down his chest to the waist of his pants. All of a sudden she was on her back and Vincent was straddling her.

Vincent slipped his hand underneath the strap of her tank top and gently slid it down her shoulder. Releasing her arm he then preceded on taking off the other strap. Then he gently the shirt over her head and haphazardly tossed it over the side to reveal breasts. Vincent choked a growl of animal lust in the back of his throat. Eva shivered with delight as Vincent cupped one of her breasts with one of his hands and lovingly kissed the tip of her breasts and then lovingly kissed them. Eva moaned with delight and ran her hands through his hair.

Then Vincent does the same thing with her other breast. He then realizes that he's over dressed. He quickly sheds his top and pants and reveals all himself in his naked glory. Eva's wandered down much in the same way as her hands had done previously but now there were no clothes to block her view of everything that was Vincent. He had a body of a man that surprisingly had very little hair. Except for on his arms. She then realized how well gifted he was. Eva blushed at the sight. Vincent then said, "What about that bottom half?" "You are far to dressed milady." Eva laughed at this remark and said seductively "Why don't you do something about that." "Maybe I will." Vincent replied.

He then got off the bed and pulled Eva up off the bed as well to remove her white satin shorts. What was underneath shocked Vincent a pair of laced panties. Vincent slowly removed them leaving a very naked Eva. Eva blushed furiously this was the first time she has ever been embarrassed about her figure. Vincent then scooped her up and gently put her back on the bed. Vincent then gently spread her legs to reveal her beautiful flower. He then got the sudden urge to devour its nectar. Eva then moaned so loudly that she thought the whole floor could hear her. Vincent lowered himself to the point where he could feel her entrance. He then entered her with one swift movement. She was so ready for him and so tight it almost killed him.

They both sat there are savored the feel of the other. They then began the age old dance of love in its purest form. Vincent began slowly to move inside of her but then as things moved on he built up a rhythm. Eva wrapped her legs around him tighter that caused him to go deeper inside of her. He then moved at a faster pace that caused Eva to moan even louder. She felt her climax coming. Her spine tingled and the blood was rushing to her head. The feeling was too much to bear. She then screamed in delight followed by

Vincent's they both collapsed in each other's arms.

**End of Chapter**** 14**


End file.
